


moments of weakness have the most tender touches

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Inquisitor!Anise, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: A moment of weakness, he had tried to call it.The taste of her lips had been intoxicating. This poison she offered and he so willingly accepted. Drinking it in he let it consume him. Fire burned from within his very core as he laid her down in that meadow of wildflowers and lavender. The rhythm of her body in tandem with his was not a memory he would easily forget, nor did he quite want to. To feel young and reckless and forget the weight of a millennia of mistakes on his shoulders.What was one more?





	moments of weakness have the most tender touches

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Solas once met the Inquisitor while traveling prior to the conclave and they had a short but whirlwind romantic encounter and when he meets her after the conclave he finds out she had a child?"--via fatale-distraction

A moment of weakness, he had tried to call it.

The taste of her lips had been intoxicating. This poison she offered and he so willingly accepted. Drinking it in he let it consume him. Fire burned from within his very core as he laid her down in that meadow of wildflowers and lavender. The rhythm of her body in tandem with his was not a memory he would easily forget, nor did he quite want to. To feel young and reckless and forget the weight of a millennia of mistakes on his shoulders.

_What was one more?_

He had thought he would never see her face again. It was a chance romantic encounter, unexpected, undeserved…but even he was not impervious to the forces of nature. It did not take him long to fall for the russet haired woman with clever wit and piercing blue eyes. She saw straight through him, yet did not pry, not even once in that summer they spent together. Even the night they last made love and said their good byes. He questioned his own intentions, almost laid aside it all to spill the truth and beg for forgiveness, for redemption. A feeling he had that perhaps, just perhaps, she would understand…

But her life was fleeting. She had her own journey to fulfill, her own path to walk. As did he. So instead, he had made peace with the part of him he had left with her in that meadow, knowing it would be last time he would able to show that side of himself to anyone.

It was almost freeing in a way... until he laid eyes on her unconscious form sprawled across the stone floor of that makeshift jail cell. All at once, everything came rushing back, the way he knew her muscles would glide and flex beneath her bare, smooth skin, the sound of her voice and the way his name dripped from her lips, her breathless laughter, teasing names, clever tongue… It was nearly as crippling as when he first awoke in this forsaken and broken world he had created.

He thought he had been prepared, but time after time this world seemed relentless in proving him wrong. These feelings of guilt and shame staining his spirit were not new, but somehow, by watching her so selflessly attempt to correct the mess he made and collapse beneath the partially sealed rift in that desecrated temple, it brought them to a whole new level.

But nothing could have prepared him for what she confessed the first time they found a moment to be alone on the outskirts of Haven in the evening she awoke the second time.

 

_“I thought I’d never see you again,” she whispered, a bewildered expression set in her eyes. She reached up, sliding a warm hand upon his cheek._

_“Neither did I.” He leaned into her caress, turning to kiss the inside of her palm._

_Her eyes went wide and he froze, realizing what he had done. It had been instinctual. And surely fatal._

_“I—forgive me,” he said jerking back, “I should not have presumed.”_

_Her hand found its place once more on his cheek, guiding him down to her level. Her lips brushed his own, the warmth of her mouth a blessing in crisp winter air._

_“I have missed you though I know I should not,” he breathed against her, bringing a hand of his own to cradle her cheek._

_Her face was wet._

_He pulled back before he kissed her in return._

_“Anise—“_

_“—You have no idea how I have missed you… I…,” Her voice cut off, strained._

_“Is it the mark? Is it flaring again?”_

_He pulled her hand from his cheek and inspected the glistening green open vein of his magic rooted in her palm._

_“No, it’s not… it’s not that,” she glanced down while shaking her head, biting her lip as she struggled to express her thoughts, “…there is something you need to know.”_

_He entwined their fingers and brought them to his lips. “Tell me.”_

_She took a shuddering breath before slowly meeting his gaze._

_“Sometime after we parted, I found out I was with child.”_

_It was as if time stood still as he processed what she was saying to him._

_“I went back to that meadow where we met and I searched for you, but you truly were gone,” her grip tightened on his, “I had to make a decision… so… I made one.”_

_“What did you decide?”_

_“I knew this was not our intention, and the timing could not have been any worse…but I couldn’t bring myself to do it…even if that meant raising the child alone. So I kept him.”_

His whole world came crashing down.

_He had a son._

**Author's Note:**

> started out as a flashfic in response to fatale-distractions tumblr post, evolved into something slightly longer and I got The Feels


End file.
